Él
by Alessa-Novero25
Summary: Si Lewis tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo, realmente no sabía cómo fue que Jeff se convirtió en todo para él.


_"To her, with love."_

* * *

 _Él_

Si Lewis tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo, realmente no sabía cómo fue que Jeff se convirtió en todo para él.

E incluso sí en realidad no precisaba una explicación, a veces sentía que su vida se había vuelto demasiado buena para ser verdad con el estadounidense a su lado, y el no saber por qué le había gustado a Jeff en primer lugar lo aterrorizaba, puesto que daba lugar a la idea de perderle por no ser suficiente para él.

Después de todo, ya había sucedido antes. Sucedió con Nicole. Y tal vez era estúpido compararlo con ella, pero la americana era la única referencia sobre una "relación real" que tenía antes de Jeff.

Y no es que fuese algo que normalmente le quitase el sueño, pero había momentos en los que no podía dejar de preguntarse qué había hecho para merecerlo, pues realmente quería mantenerlo así.

Mantenerlo a él. Mantener esa mirada soñadora que tiene; tener siempre esos ojos verdes lo observan con suavidad exclusivamente para él. Aquellos ojos que le miran con amor. Con diversión y placer, así como de esa manera tan particular que el rubio posee con la que logra hacerlo enloquecer.

Deseaba preservar esa sonrisa tan brillante como el sol y esa preciosa risa que el americano siempre le da. Escuchar siempre todas esas cosas graciosas y estúpidas que tiene para decir y que nunca fallarán para hacerlo reír; conservar esos finos labios que se acomodan perfectamente contra los suyos y que nunca temen en aventurarse a recorrer cada pulgada de su cuerpo con tanta devoción de la cual a veces no se siente merecedor.

Conservarlo para tener algo en qué creer, incluso sí no es nada religioso como las cosas en las que el británico ya cree. Porque Jeff le había enseñado que había más cosas en las que tener convicción y devoción de las que jamás creyó.

Aunque más que darle algo en lo que creer, él le devolvió la fe.

La fe en sí mismo. La fe en la suerte. _La fe en el amor._

El americano se había convertido en todo y en lo único en lo que Lewis podría jactarse alguna vez que acertó. Porque la fama o el dinero no valían nada a comparación con todo el valor que Jeff tenía para él. Ni siquiera todos sus campeonatos significaban tanto. Todo lo que comparara con el blondo parecía tan pequeño e insignificante que Lewis podía sentirse abrumado, pero sabía que gran parte del valor que le daba a Jeff se debía al simple hecho de que él estaba ahí cuando más lo necesitaba.

El rubio no parecía enojarse con él cuando tenía que irse; o por los relativamente cortos períodos en los que se ven; o cuando pasaba por un mal momento en la lucha por el título. Él siempre se vuelve comprensivo. Incluso lo alienta; y por supuesto que celebra con él sí logra lo que se propone, y si no lo hace, siempre tiene palabras de apoyo para brindarle.

Jeff resultó en lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado entre lo humano y lo sagrado, haciéndolo sentir ridículamente bendecido; él es su incentivo, su _"algo"_ que lo hace luchar, su sueño hecho realidad. El británico podía jurar que no sabía lo que era estar perdidamente enamorado hasta que el americano llegó a su vida.

Porque a pesar de lo que creía sentir por Nicole, resultaba absurdo cuando lo analizaba. Lo que ella le hizo sentir no era nada comparado con lo que Jeff provoca en él. En ninguno de esos ocho largos años ella logró hacerlo sentir tan especial.

Hacerlo sentir que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, que valía la pena.

Nicole había marcado un antes y un después en su vida, razón por la que el británico había pensado que ella iba a estar siempre en su mente. Y lo estaba, _vagamente_. Ya que Jeff se había apropiado de todo lo que Lewis tenía para dar. Él se había convertido en su sol particular que ilumina tanto sus días como su andar en el mundo, y el británico no podría estar más agradecido por eso.

Tanto que ya no podía atreverse siquiera a pensar en estar con nadie más que no fuese Jeff. Porque no lo necesita, ya que está totalmente seguro de que su relación estaba destinada a ser, porque sabía lo iba a amar sólo por siempre.

Pero incluso si pensaba que estaba seguro de todo lo que sentía por Jeff, de todo lo que deseaba con él, nada podría haberlo preparado para la pregunta que el rubio le hizo aquella noche:

 _"¿Te casarías conmigo?"_

Tomó todo el auto-control que Lewis tenía para no comenzar a gritar ni llorar, colocándose ambas manos sobre la boca, parpadeando un par de veces antes de responder con una emoción tan grande como el mar y tan cierta como el sol:

 _"¡Sí! ¡Absolutamente sí!"_

* * *

Francamente, no sé qué chingados hice (?).

Llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer una _secuela no autorizada_ del fic "Ella" de Omega Lucy, pero ella decidió que si tenía autorización, así que esto es la _secuela no oficial_ de ese fic. Porque al igual que ella, amo esta pareja ahora.

Espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por leer esta incongruencia (?).


End file.
